The Mask of Kakashi sensei
by Sakuni
Summary: Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are trying to find out what's behind Kakashi's mask. I didn't copy this from episode 101 ok? I just wanted to make a story like the episode. no flames pls. discontinued.
1. Planning an attack?

CHAPTER I

While on a free day for gennins, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were grouped in front of a ninja academy.

"Oi, Sakura, Sasuke got anything to do, " asked Naruto.

"Baka! Does it look like we are doing something?",

"Oi!Oi, I know, let's find out what's behind the mask of Kakashi-Sensei" Naruto shouted.

"Baka! Do you think it's that easy?" Sakura said. While they were arguing, Sasuke was leaving.

"Oi, Sasuke, maybe he has no teeth." Naruto told him.

Sasuke was imagining how Kakasahi-Sensei looked without teeth.

Sasuke paused for a moment and said, "Fine! Hmmn, let's make up a plan. We need to use FORCE!",

"I know! I know, let's trap him!' Naruto said.

While they were planning their attack….

"HELLO, Sasuke-kun" It was … Ino!

"Oi.. Sasuke-kun, leave those bakas behind and treat me on a date"

" No, he said,

"Go away.." Sasuke said,(I know it isn't like Sasuke to say that but….)

"but.. but…" Ino moaned,

"Go!" Sasuke shouted.

"Man, I'm hungry", Naruto said.

"Nani, so soon? You just ate breakfast an hour ago,"Sakura said

"But I'm hungry"

"Fine!" Sakura said."SLURP,GNAW,CHOMP." These were the sounds made while Naruto was eating…

"NARUTO! don't you have manners?" Sakura complained,

"Sakura, don't mind him, " Sasuke said.

" Ahhh.. that was a delicious meal."

They already had made a plan. Their plan was to lead him to a small place; (maybe outside Konoha) then trap him. "Take out his mask and live happily after that.

"Is everything understood?" asked Sasuke..

"aye, aye baka," said NAruto.

"don't call him Baka," Sakura shouted.

After that scene they started finding Kakashi…( sorry it's too short I just can't think of anything to add )


	2. CHARGE!

Chapter 2 : Chaaaaaaarrrrrge!

While searching for Kakashi , they saw Lee practicing his hand-to-hand combat techniques.(I think

"Ohayo Lee " shouted Naruto

"Ohayo you guys watcha doin'"

"We're searching for Kakashi.Have you seen him?" asked Sakura.

"Hai! He just went to see the Hokage"

"He went to see elder Tsunade? wonder why.' Naruto said .

"I don't know ask him' said Lee

"Okay! Arrigato Lee!' said Sakura

Then, they started running….. suddenly, Naruto tripped. oO

"Naruto! You're slowing us!" Sakura shouted.

"Gomen, gomen. Let's get going"

Infront of Tsunade's office ….Naruto quickly opened the door (not caring who was there) and shouted "KAKASHI! "

Sakura looked around the room and only saw Shizune out Hokage Tsunade's mess.

" Nani? Asked Shizune. While wondering why Naruto screamed.

" Nothing, nothing, heh…heh… Naruto's just being his crazy self" Sakura said while covering Naruto's mouth.

" Naruto you baka now I'm embarrased' the inner Sakura said.

"Have you seen Kakashi-sensei?"asked Sasuke with the usual cold face

"Hai!" said Shizune with a smile on her face.

"Great ! where did he go?the bathroom,the closet, or maybe his house?"Naruto asked.

"Weeelll….. I did saw him earlier but not at this hour.Why do you ask? "

"Oh nothing just being curious " Sakura said

" Did you see where he went? I mean his safety is our responsibility " she added

" also his mask MUWAHAHAHA!" she thought while looking stupid.

"Ummmm…. Sakura are you ok?" Shizune asked.

"Uh…. Yeah! Anyway did you see him?'

"I think he went outside"

"MAN! We missed him!" Naruto said while looking annoyed.

'Thanks anyway Shizune" Sakura said

" Bye… oh yeah , I almost forgot tell elder Tsunade to do her work" Naruto said

Suddenly …… Tsunade came in.

" Oi! Crazy kid Naruto,….." Tsunade said

" What ?'

" How many times do I have to tell you.. DON'T CALL ME ELDEER!"

" I'll call you anything I want"

" Oh yeah? Well then I order you to clean this mess!"

"No way! Why should I?"

Tsunade looked at him with an angry and scary face

Finally… Naruto said "oO oo…ka…y…"

"A very good boy" Tsunade said

After Naruto cleaned the mess which took very long, they started searching again for Kakashi.

"Oi! Oi! Maybe he's reading his favorite book Come Come Paradise right now! " Naruto said

" You're right…. But where ?" Sakura said

" Somewhere…..under a tree "

Then, they searched for Kakashi high and low, near or far…( for that matter anywhere)

Suddenly, they saw him….

"CHAAAARRRGE!" Naruto quickly shouted.

" Quiet ! we must do yhis slowly!" Sakura told Naruto while covering his mouth.

She then realized that her mouth was full of Naruto's saliva.

"YUCK!' she shouted.

" Hmmmm……. What are you doing here? Showering your hand with Naruto's saliva?" Kakashi asked.

" ummm…. Maybe "

"may we ask you something Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hai..?"

" Why won't you show us what's behind your mask?"

Kakashi looked at them with a suspicious look and said "sec-ret!"

"Fine! Wanna go to a dark and small forest where no one is around" Naruto said

" Ok! But why?"

" nothing just come with us!"

After they walked to the forest, Sakura,Naruto and Sasuke said that they will go somewhere for a few minutes.

" You all know the plan right?' Sasuke asked

" YAP! Let's begin" Naruto said

After a few moments……..

"CHAAAARGE!"

They started kicking , punching……

It wasn't soon when they realize that they were beating up a dummy scarecrow.

"YAAAGH!" They all shouted

"AFTER HIMM!"

"Uh oh Oo gasp STAMPEEDE!" Kakashi shouted.

Sasuke used his Koton Goukayoy no jutsu while Naruto used his Kagibunshin no jutsu.

They tried every technique but nothing worked.

"WOULD YOU JUT SHOW US YOUR FACE!" they shouted.

"no!" he answered

"why?"

"Because on the first time we met, an eraser fell on my head .

"UGHH!"


	3. I need my lunch!

Chapter 3 : I need my Luuunch!

The three were exhausted.They couldn't walk any further even the survivor of the

death of the Uchiha clan who always was ready for anything ( I think) .They looked like they took a bath in a swimming pool full of sweat.And was dumped in a pile of garbage (disgusting!). While walking they saw Hyuuga Neji.

" Are you guys ok?" Neji asked.

The three of them didn't answer him. They just kept walking.

" Ummm… ok! I'll see you guys later!"

"Help me…." Naruto said when they were far from Neji.

Instead of scolding Naruto for his foolishness, she instantly said " help me too.."

They all returned to their houses and rest for a while then they ate lunch then they rested for an hour knowing what lies ahead of them.

They met up and looked healthy, free from stress (actually they're full of it!) and from sweat.They smelled fresh (not fish).Maybe…..except for Naruto.He smelled exactly the same from earlier only …WORSE! (I'M cruel aren't I?)

" Naruto! Are you ok?" Sakura asked

"Don't mind him he's just stupid" Sasuke said

"But…he looks malnourished"

"ummm… Naruto did you rest?"

"FOOOOOOOOOOD!" Naruto said

"ACK!"

"Did you take your lunch, Naruto?"

"nooooo treat me a ramen Sakura-chan"

"No way, besides I don't have any money."

"Come on think of teamwork!"

'"ask Sasuke-kun"

"NO! " Sasuke quickly said when Naruto looked at him.

Naruto couldn't do anything about what they said.Besides ha was too tired to do any techniques.

Five minutes have passed and Naruto was so desperate to eat (and I mean desperate)he almost ate a rock, frog (which he summoned but Sakura stopped him),chopsticks , another person's leg and Neji's head. Everytime his stomach growled, they feel an earthquake or maybe a tsunami .(or something)

Meanwhile, Hinata was strolling around looking at the wonderful things around(or maybe looking for Naruto) when suddenly, Naruto came up to her then held her hand and said "FOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDD!"

"uh…..um……." she said while blushing and wondering why Naruto would say that to her.

"FOOOOODD!" Naruto said in a very scary way.

Hinata got scared and instantly ran with terror while Naruto was chasing her.

While running they bumped Neji , Kiba , Shino and jounin Kurenai.

"AHHH!" Hinata said while turning red.

"Whatdoidowhatdoido" she thought

Naruto quickly grabbed her then embrsced her from the back so she wouldn't escape.

Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba ,and the others chase them.

Of course,Hinata quickly fainted. ( I think)

He was going to bite her in the hand because of his hungriness. Suddenly, someone grabbed him.It was Sakura .She punched him him three times to snap him out of it.

In the Konoha hospital……

"Hinata! Wake up! Any way, are you awake?" Kiba said

""uhh… What happened? She said while slowly opening her eyes

" I guess you sorta fainted?"

Hinata looked around and saw Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru (on the bed), Shino, Neji and Kurenai and two medical ninjas. She was wondering why Naruto was there.

"umm… how long have I been out?" she asked

"About an hour I think….." Sakura answered.

"Is that why all these people are here?"

"Why? Don't you want visitors?" Neji asked

"No! I..mean yes!"

" We just came to see you" Shino said

"ok '" Hinata suddenly got up and said " Where's Naruto? Is he hurt"

"Anybody know where he is?" said Sakura

" He's eating "said Sasuke (finally..he talked)

"Whew I couldn't stand his hungriness anymore" Hinata thought.

Naruto stepped into the room and said "Hi Hinata! Sorry about earlier."

"Oh! It's ok."

Naruto checked her temperature by feeling her forehead and said " I guess your fine"

"Hinata was turning red and she looked like she was steaming.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked

After Naruto spoke Hinata quickly fainted again.

( sorry about my mistakes from the last chapter heh..heh…And if I make any mistakes again in this chapter-sorry!)


	4. Two missions at a time

Chapter 4 : Two Missions at a Time

The next day, the three curious ninjas and their unmasked mentor was called by the hokage. They went to her office and listened to anything she has to say.

"Team seven; you are tasked to ……" Tsunade said.

"Hmm…Yada, yada ,yada this is boring…" Naruto said.

" Hai! Hokage-sama" Sakura said.

"Very well…" Tsunade said. Then she noticed Naruto wasn't even listening.

"NARUTO! ARE YOU LISTENING!" Tsunade shouted in front of Naruto.

"YESSSSSSS…" Naruto said.

"Then what is it?"

"Uh… to get you a...uh … breath mint!"

"Okay… get ma a breath mint AND START DOING YOUR MISSION!"

"But I thought getting a breath mint was the mission?"

"Ahhhh! Kakashi, explain to this worm what the mission is!"

After Kakashi explained the mission….

"So Naruto, all settled? " Kakashi asked.

"Hai!" Naruto said.

So.. their mission was to catch pest bunnies in a vegetable farm in the Rice field country.

"Uh.. Kakashi –sensei.. I'm not used catching bunnies.." Naruto said.

Bafore Kakashi cxould reply, Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

"Quiet! This maybe the good chance to unmask him."

" Sasuke's right as usual" Sakura said.

"What's right about Sasuke, Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Uh.. Nothing, Nothing heh.. heh…just keep moving." Sakura said.

While walking to the farm, Naruto stepped on 34 giant dog poop.It was rally disgusting. Naruto's shoes turned brown and red .It was even stinky (ewww….).

Finally, they saw a pond near a house,. Naruto washed his stinky and disgusting shoes there.Suddenly after Naruto washed his shoes the river turned brown and stinky.

"Naruto! You polluted the river!" Sakura said.

"I did not! The poop did!" Naruto said.

"Ahhh! You polluted my only source of water!" Someone said.

"I DID NOT!" Naruto said.

"You are going tuh pay fer this"

"Why? Again?"

"AHHHHH!"

"Naruto just pay!" Sakura said.

"Fine, fine! Hmph!"

While they were walking…. A kunai almost hit Naruto.

"Show yourself!" Sasuke said

"Baka! Dao you think he'll show up just li-" Naruto said.

"Quiet Naruto!" Kakashi said.

"I bet they're hiding…IN THE BUSHES!" Naruto said then quickly throwing his kunai.

"heh..heh…"

Searching the area, Sasuke couldn't see the enemy so he activated his sharingan.When he found them, he used his Katon Goukakyou no jutsu. He thought he burned them but the enemies quickly used kawarimi no jutsu.

'REPLICATIONS!" Naruto said.

" I know how to defeat the."

"Kagibunshin no jutsu"

Sakura saw them all fight ( even Kakashi) and she was feeling like she was a burden so she joined in.

Naruto attacked the two sound ninjas. Sakura, even joining in the fight was confused.

She was thinking," Whatdoidowhatdoido?"

Meanwhile Kakashi was attacking them with techniques .

After the long fight, they rested for five minutes under a tree.

"Man! That was tiring." Naruto said.

"Let's get going" Kakashi told them.

"So soon?"  
'Hai!"

"What abou our plan Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered to Sasuke.

"Hmmm… we'll unmask him when he's asleep"


	5. The sneak in kakashi's room

Chapter 5: The Sneak in Kakashi's Room

Team seven arrived at the rice field country at 3 in the afternoon.

Yawn "I'm sleepy" Naruto said.

"Shut up…Naruto." Yawn Sakura said.

"We're almost near the farm." Kakashi said.

The minute they were at the farm, Sakura and Naruto began to felll asleep.

"Sleep tight." Kakashi said .Then he carried the two and put them in bed.

"Come on Sasuke, let's work"

"Hai! But…aren't we gonna rest a bit?" Sasuke said.

"Nope! We have a lot of work to do."

Moan" I wish I fell asleep….." he thought.

After a few hours,( which was like days for Sasuke), Sasuke looked like he was a dead man.He was white .His eyes had the deepest eye bugs and his clothes looked like it came from a garbage can. (I mean he smelled like stinky sweat! Phew!)

Sniff "Sasuke, no offense but you stink " Kakashi said while covering his nose.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Naruto woke up.

yawn Naruto said while stretching his hands.

"That was a good sleep."

"Hai! I feel so young." Sakura said.

"Young?" Naruto said. Then he laughed.

"Young?like 42?"

Sakura punched him.

"IAM NOT OLD!" Sakura shouted.

"Oh yeah? Then why all the wrinkles?"

'WHY YOU…….." Sakura said then punched Naruto 60 times.

When they went out……

'Oi! Had a good sleep you two?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai!' Sakura said.

"Naruto! What happened to you?"Kakashi asked while looking horribly surprised at Naruto's face.

"I think I got stung by 60 bees." Naruto said with a swollen face.

Dinner time…….

'Come on, let's eat. It's dinner time." Naruto said.

'Um…. Sasuke?" Sakura said while looking at Sasuke.

'WHAAAAATT……" Sasuke said in a terrifying way while looking like the undead.

"help me……" Sakura whispered to herself after looking at Sasuke.

On the table, there were egg rolls, rice balls and lots of yummy stuff.

"YUM! YUM! Looks delicious ! Give me some of tha-" Naruto said with a very hungry face while drooling over the food.

" Naruto! Stop drooling you're getting all your icky, toxic saliva in the food.

"Oi, Naruto, promise that you'll do your mission tomorrow.

"Aye! Let the killing of the pest bunnies begin….tomorrow.'

"whoah! No killing Naruto just catching."

'fine, fine"

Sasuke fell asleep while eating. He was snoring real loudly. His mouth wasfull of chewed egg rolls.

" Sasuke-kun is really disgusting and scary today."Sakura thought

Finally it's bedtime and Naruto was sleepy (again) and Sasuke was looking pretty normal after an hour of sleep.

"Do you think he's asleep? Sakura said to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Who?"Naruto asked.

"Kakashi you baka!"

"Well… I'm guessing he's reading his favorite book, Come Come Paradise, or he's doing something." Naruto said.

"Maybe you're right. it's only 7'o clock."

They tiptoed to Kakashi's room so no one can hear them.

" Do you think he can hear us?"

Suddenly,they heared a voice from the back saying…

"I don't think the enemy can hear you (if there is one )but I can.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were shocked by the voice they heard and slowly looked at their back.

"AAAAGHHH!" they screamed.

"Why? What's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing! Nothing!" the three ninjas said while quickly turning their faces back and forth..

'Okay,so what are you all doing here?"

"Uh…we just came by to..uh…" Sakura said.

"….tuck you in!" Naruto said.

'Tuck me in?" Kakashi said.

"That's right, tuck you in. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No, nothing I guess."

'Then sleep, so that I can tuck you in."

"But,It's only 6'o clock"

"Eh?" naruto said.Then he looked outside and found out it was only 6'o clock and not 7'o clock.

'Heh….heh….oops….sorry…" Sakura said with a big smile on her face.

"uh….bye then."

'Bye"

When they were outside the room…..

"Tuck you in? That's a stupid excuse! Didn't you know it was only 6'o clock" Sakura shouted to Naruto.

'Hey! You're the one that told me it was 7'oclock"

"……so what? That was still a lame excuse."

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke shouted to both of them.

"You're all giving me a headache with your noise!"

"Oops! Sorry Sasuke-kun" Sakura said.

Then they all slept not knowing when Kakashi will sleep. (Even though it was too early)


	6. Sakura's nightmares

Short somethings….

ME: um……Hello! I…uh….want to say….

(T)Tsunade: Speak up already you've got a lot of work to do!

ME: Yeah,yeah whatever. I just want to say sorry for all the mistakes I made in the 5 chapters.In chapter two or in some chapters, I made a mistake in my spelling instead of uh… writing Katon Goukakyou no jutsu, uh… wait! Did I already explain this in chapter 3?

T: Uh… no you didn't

ME: Okay, as I was saying, instead of writing Katon Goukakyou no jutsu, I wrote Koton Goukakyoy no jutsu.

(N)Naruto: Goukakyoy? Ha! HA! HA! HA!

ME:Oh, shut up! Anyway, I'm so sorry for my mistakes. heh..heh……

ME:Ok, another mistake

N: Another? Boy, you should be named Miss Mistakes 2006.

ME: SHUT UP! Anyway, in the line in chapter two which is "She then realized that her mouth was full of Naruto's saliva". Well, It should have been her hand. Another, in writing a dialogue should it be or '"before and after the last word or punctuation mark? Anyway, I'm still gonna use ". And I'm sorry for some of my wrong grammar.Thank you for reading this.. Goodbye! WAIT! Read chapter 6 first.

Chapter 6: Sakura's Nightmares

After what happened, they went back to their rooms and went back to sleep. While they were asleep they dreamt of something.

Naruto dreamt about hundreds of ramens and egg rolls surrounding him. He was even drooling while asleep.

While Naruto was drooling over ramen,Sasuke was dreaming about the death by embarrassment of the killer of his clan,Uchiha Itachi,his nii-san. Sasuke dreamt that Itachi was naked (eww…can you just imagine that?) and he was seen by every ninjas (even the Akatsuki org.) and that he looked like a naked chicken.AND…Itachi was drowned in a swimming pool full of girl's perfume.sasuke was smiling and laughing while asleep.

Kakashi dreamt that he was surrounded by hundreds of girls and Come ,Come Paradise books .

Everyone had a good dream maybe except for Sakura.Sakura dreamt about hundreds of kunais,shurikens and exploding notes ( the notes said : BOO!) and Kakashi's mask and the worst of all Naruto's faces trying to kiss her .She could have easily punched them but she couldn't move her body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed in her dream and while asleep.

It wasn't soon when she woke up. She was full of sweat.

Huff huff "Whew! It was only a dream"Sakura said.

She was feeling hot so, she decided to have some water to drink ( not splash Naruto with becuz she is so angry at him.)When she opened the door she saw….

"AHHHHH!NARUTO!" She screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed (like a girl).

Sasuke heard the scream. He quickly woke up and ran in front of Sakura's room.

"What happened?" he quickly said.

"I heard two girls scream, was it you Naruto?

"I DID NOT SCREAM LIKE A GIRL!" Naruto shouted.

"um… actually you did" Sakura said.

"DID NOOOOOOT!"

"Anyway, what happened?" Sasuke asked.

"Um….I screamed when I opened the door because Naruto surprised me."

"Okay, so Naruto, w hat were you doing here?"

" I was only checking up on Sakura because I heard her scream"

'Well… I'm okay now."

"Oh well, goodnight."

'Night"

"Wait, did anybody noticed that you two were woken up by my scream and Kakashi wasn't?"

'Yeah, that's weird. Oh well, Night!"

After saying goodnight, Sakura went to the kitchen to get some water. After that , she went back to bed to get some sleep. She hoped she wouldn't have any nightmares anymore. When she was asleep, her nightmares came back. This time, they were worse. There were lots of Kakashi's masks saying " Don't hunt meee….don't hunt me….."

Then, she woke up. She was having second thoughts about finding out whats behind Kakashi's mask.

The sun rises……

Sakura looked exhausted, Sasuke looked perky because of all his laughing, Kakashi looked pretty much like red all over because of all his blushing, and Naruto looked pretty hungry even though he ate a lot in his dreams. Everyone looked dumb and silly (I guess).

After the breakfast,they started catching the pest bunnies.They didn't quite catch every pest because there were like thousands of them.

After supper the three gennins met up inside Sasuke's room and talked…..

"Sasuke-kun, I don't want to continue finding out what's behind Kakashi-sensei's mask looks like" Sakura said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Are you Sasuke-kun" Sakura said to Naruto with an angry face.

"No! Sorry."

"BAKA!"

"Sakura!" Sasuke said.

"Hai?"

"Just get on with what you were saying!"

"Ok…Well I just don't want to continue it anymore."

"Why, again?"

"Well…It's my nightmares."

"What about it?"

'In my nightmares, I saw a mask and it said "don't hunt meee!"

"Well.. were not gonna stop."

"Fine! do whatever you please but I'm not joining."

While they slept Sakura dreamt of Sasuke. She was happy because her nightmares were over. Meanwhile, the other three ninjas were having nightmares.

The next day when they were eating breakfast, Sakura looked healthy.the other three looked exhausted. Sakura decided to join again in their own mission


	7. Asking around Konoha with neji

Chapter 7: Asking around Konoha with Neji

After one week of catching pest bunnies, Naruto , Sasuke and Sakura, also Kakashi, rested for a day and ate yummy things especially Naruto.

After that,the three ninjas met up….

"Hmm….What's our next plan?" Naruto asked.

"Gee….dunno…" Sakura said.

"Oi! Oi! I know! Let's ask around and ask them to join us so we can become more …stronger?"

"Fine idea, but will anyone will?"

"How about if we just ask them if they have seen Kakashi's face?" Sasuke said.

"Oh Yeah! That's a great idea Sasuke-kun."

"Hmph! Show off!"

First they asked the Hyuuga clan…..

Hinata comes first….and Naruto starts to talk….

"So Hyuuga Hinata…" Naruto said while talking like a reporter.

"Um…erm…yes?" Hinata said while blushing and being nervous.

" Have ye seen Kakashi's face?"

"erm…no…."

"Are you sure?"

"…..Yes I am….."

"Oh Well….Thanks Anyway… you've been good help even though you didn't help us…." Naruto said while shaking her hand."

" uh…ok…."

Next they asked Hyuuga Neji….and asked the same question…and he said no..

Eventually, Neji asked if he could join in helping them do their master plan (if there is one...).

Naruto and Sakura were surprised while Sasuke looked he didn't care. instead of Neji being his serious self ( I think?), he was curious.

"WOW!...really Neji?" Naruto asked.

"Hai! I think this will be fun "

"Thanks Neji we really need all the help we can get."

"Don't mention it."

Next, they asked Rock Lee….

" So, Rock lee.." neji said .Then he noticed Lee gazing at Sakura.

"LEE!" Neji shouted.

"….Hai?" Lee said.

"Stop gazing at Sakura and LISTEN for a moment"

…….few moments of talking…….

"I'm sorry, I never saw Gai-sensei's rival's face."

"You know Lee, you could have made your words shorter.."

"erm……sorry."

Then they asked (music please...) INOSHIKACHOU!

Ino first….

"Have you seen his face?" sakura asked.

"Sasuke!" She answered.

"Excuse me?"

"Sasuke!"

"Are you ok?"

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"OK, crazy woman here…."

Shikamaru second….

"So….."Naruto said.

"So what?"

"So what what?"

"So what what what?"

" AGHHH!STOP SAYING WHAT!"

" How troublesome.."Shikamaru said then he looked at the clouds…

Chouji last…..

"Hey! You! " Sasuke said.

"Me?" Chouji asked.

"Yeah you! Who do you think I am talking about?"

'So….what were you gonna say?"

"Have you seen his face?"

"Whose face?"

"Kakashi's face"

"You're sensei the one that you hit with a chalkboard with?"

"YES!"

What about him?"

"ARGHH! Forget about it"

"Oh..by the way do you have any chips?"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Shino next…then Kiba…Akamaru … Kurenai…Asuma…. Shizune…Tsunade….and every person in Konoha except Kakashi.

Until, suddenly….They saw Kakashi….

"Oi! You three, what have you been asking everyone?" Kakashi said.

"um…nothing ..' Sakura answered.

"Are you sure? Cause everyone's talking about mo lately. Something about a mask."

"Then aren't you glad you're popular?" Naruto said.

" um…No!"

Anyway we didn't do anything, so goodbye.."

"..Goodbye…but be sure you don't do anything that will ruin my reputation."

"Sure!...heh…heh…bye!" N aruto said.

Then they quickly ran away from Kakashi..


	8. Naruto's special mission

Chapter 8: Naruto's Special Mission with Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba

Naruto and the others met up inside Sasuke's house.They met up here because they know that Sasuke would never have visitors.Then, they talked……

"So…wha-"Sakura said but she was disturbed by Naruto.

"Oi! Oi! Sasuke, give me food I'm hungry here.We're visitor's here." Naruto said.

"Over my dead body, slimeball" Sasuke answered.

" I can arrange that."

"Stop fighting and let me finish!" Sakura shouted.

'Oh….sorry…'

"So, I was thinking, maybe we will now be able to attack Kakashi because of Neji"

"Maybe you're right…" Neji said.

"But, we are fighting against a jounin so, it won't be any easier." He continued.

"Maybe a bit."

Just when they were about to conjure a plan…Genma opened the door and told Naruto Tsunade-sama needed him.

"But….why?" Naruto complained.

" Ask her. I'm not the Hokage"

"And I am not an ANBU so, I don't need to obey her…wait….maybe I do….ARGH! Forget about it!"

When Naruto left….

"So, what are we gonna do?" Sakura asked.

"Hmph! I think we're better off without him" Sasuke said.

"……….."

The Hokage's office…..

"So, elder Tsunade, what the heck do you want with me?" Naruto said.

" is it this necklace you gave me? You want it back? Well, you can't! you already gave it to me!" he continued.

"Baka! I called you here to give you a special mission " Tsunade said.

" Why don't you ask the ANBUs?"

"Because they are on another mission."

Then why me?"

"Because I want to. I'm the Hokage, remember?"

"Hmph!"

"Anyway, you'll be teaming up with Aburame Shino (my favorite character! u). This will be a searching mission about Orochimaru's hideout. I will not let you have any jounins because they have missions. Although, you can find one gennin to help you "

" Hai! Whatever."

"Oh, by the way, Shino is your team leader and search only his hideout and don't do any more actions."

"Whatever!"

"Naruto! Listen to me!"

"Yeah,yeah,"

Then they started to walk….

"Naruto, we're going to join Kiba" Shino said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"We need a really good searcher, you know."

'Hmph!Fine!"

Then,asked Kiba……

"Oh Yeah! I will definitely join." Kiba said.

"Arf! Arf!" Akamaru said.

They went outside and started to find Orochimaru's whereabouts. They did have difficulties in finding Naruto's weapon's that scattered while they were walking.

Suddenly, Naruto's stomach began to growl.

"How about we stop Shino? For a break?" Naruto said.

"We can't stop now." Shino answered.

"You should have packed your food because were going through a dead forest."

"Oh..man…."

Then, they slept. While they were sleeping Naruto felt so hungry, he almost ate Akamaru and Shino's bugs. Luckily, Akamaru bit him one the face. The bad thing was: Naruto drooled all over their hands ( Eww…..).

Then, they woke up. They all looked like they took a bath in Naruto's drool.

"Naruto! Why the heck did you drool all over us?" Kiba said.

" yawn I did?" Naruto said.

"Quit fighting! Let's just wash up." Shgino said.

"I am not fighting. He's the one who is fighting."

"Oh really?"

" Arf! Arf!" Akamaru shouted.

" Hmph!"

After they washed up, they started to search……They searched high, low, near and far but they didn't find him. Until finally……

"Oi! It's Orochimaru!" Naruto shouted.

"Shhh….be quiet!" Shino whispered.

They saw Orochimaru enter a dark cave. The dark cave was near a pond and the dead forest. Inside the cave,they saw Kabuto and three sound nins. After seeing this, they hurried back to Konoha to report.

Konoha…..

"Elder Tsunade! Elder Tsunade! " Naruto shoputed.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked.

"We found Orochimaru's whereabouts!" Kba said.

"Great1Where is it?"

"Near a pond and the dead forest!" Shino said.

Then,they heared a voice saying "Good work for a gennin.".Itr turned out to be…..OROCHIMARU!

Author's Note(s) :

Hi! Have you been enjoying my fanfic?Well, stay tuned because there's a lot more to go! And I'm also sorry if this has nothing to do with Kakashi's mask.

Arrigato for reading this.


	9. Orochimaru's attack

Chapter 9: Orochimaru's Attack

After seeing Orochimaru behind them, they were….shocked (or surprised) to see him.

Of course, Tsunade quickly asked Orochimaru what he was doing there.

"Are you dumb?" Orochimaru said.

"I'm here to destroy Konoha once and for all! BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

While he was laughing Naruto and Tsunade were talking which made Orochimaru annoyed because no one was listening to him.

"So Naruto…how the heck did Orochimaru find you?" Tsunade asked.

"I dunno" Naruto answered.

"Will you two listen to me?" Orochimaru shouted.

'Huh? I'm sorry Orochimaru, we weren't listening…what were you saying again?" Tsunade asked.

"AGHHHH! "

Then Orochimaru started to attack Konoha with all his power because he was annoyed by Tsunade and Naruto.

"Naruto! Call every jounnin and chuunin and gennin in Konoha while I try to defeat him."

"Tell the gennins to help the other people in Konoha to get shelter..HURRY!"

Naruto did what Tsunade told him.He ran as fast as he could.

While running, Naruto saw Jiraiya.

"Perverted Hermit, help elder Tsunade to defeat Orochimaru!"

"Don't call me Perverted Hermit!"

"Whatever!Will you just help her?"

"Fine!"

After Naruto told everybody the news, he quickly joined Tsunade, Per…Jiraiya and the jounnins to fight. Tsunade saw him and told him…..

"Naruto! It's too dangerous here. Help the other gennins."

"No way! I'm willing to help you."

"This isn't the place for you. Help the other gennins!"

"Fine. It's your funeral."

Then Naruto started to run to the nearest shelter where the other people were.

He helped his team …until……

GROWL

"What's that noise?" Sakura asked.

"uh…..It's my st…o..mac..hh…" naruto groaned.

"I really need to gooooo…"

"Go where?"

"The bathroom…to ….p..eee."

"There is no bathroom here."

"WHAT!"

"What am I going to doooooooooooo?"

"Hold it. You can do that, can't you?"

"uh…yeah….I can do that….I guess…"

"good."

Then they all gathered the materials they needed ( like food…)……while Naruto was holding it Naruto was sweating and had a funny look on his face.

"Naruto! You're starting a flood" sakura said.

"I ca…n 't he…l….p…..i…i…t..' he answered.

"Will you two shut up and just work?" Sasuke said.

"Hai! Sasuke-kun"

"Bakas!" He thought.

And they continued to …doing whatever they were doing….

Meanwhile….

Tsunade, Jiraiya and the jounnins were battling with Orochimaru.

Tsunade summoned a giant slug while Jiraiya summoned a giant frog ( I can't remember their names…sorry…). Then Orochimaru summoned a giant snake. They all fought until the end. Many jounnins got hurt. Well, that's because Orochimaru called for back up. Jiraiya also used some techniques to protect them.

Many were hurt but they weakened Orochimaru until he gave up ( for now) .

After the battle, Naruto's group was thinking a plan ( again) .

And Naruto finally went to the bathroom. : o 


	10. naruto's unlucky day

Chapter 10 : Naruto's Unlucky day

After the tragedy, everyone started to fix ( ?) Konoha. Temari, Kangkurou and Gaara joined too.

First, they started to clean the place so that when they fix it, there will be no more dirt( I think). Team 7 was assigned to clean in front of the hospital, eventually, Naruto cleaned and ate in front of the ramen shop or restaurant ….whatever!.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

"AH-" Then the ramen fell into his feet.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Naruto shouted in pain.

"Sakura! You startled me! Now I won't be able to eat my ramen."

"Serves you right."

"Hmph!"

Then, a dog came and licked Naruto's feet.

And the dog licked and licked. Slurp! Slurp!

"Shoo dog! Don't bother me!" Naruto said. Then he hit the dog.

The dog had an angry and scary look on his face….." grrr……." CHOMP!

The dog bit Naruto!

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!GET THIS FREAKIN' DOG OUT OF MY HAND!" Naruto shouted in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Then, he started to clean again. Meanwhile, Gaara was using his sand. While using it, the same dog that bit Naruto pooped there. And what a coincidence that Naruto was walking by and stepped on the large, brown poop. (how unfortunate….tsk ,tsk) And the pooped reached Naruto's pants.

"UGHHH…..That's disgusting. looks at dog you're gonna get it ya mangy mutt!"

" arf! Rowrf! looks at Naruto angrily.. " The dog barked.

"uh, steady boy ...heh..heh…I was just kidding… runs"

" rowrf! runs after Naruto and bit him."

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed.

After several bites on every part of the body….

"ow…..it hurts…." Naruto said.

"Naruto! Stop fooling around. Get to work!" Sakura ordered.

"But….the mangy mutt…."

"No buts! And how dare you accuse a dog for your condition. You became like that because you were not working!"

"but…."

"Hmph! holds dog"

"…… poops on sakura's hands.."

" let go of the dog How dare ya you mangy mutt!"

"umm…Sakura ..are you angry to the one you've been protecting?" Naruto said.

"How can I not be angry? It pooped on me!"

Then, Sakura chased the dog until she was tired of going after it.

"Sakura, why are you chasing a dog?" Sasuke asked.

"Umm… Nothing Sasuke-kun. .heh..heh…." Sakura answered.

"You're weird."

" gasp Sasuke thought I was weird! This is the end of the world..AAAAHHHHH" She thought.

"umm…Sakura, are you alright? You're looking pretty stupid." Naruto said.

"…………………..looks at naruto "

"Ok, I'll leave you alone"

Lunch time and Naruto was going to eat ramen. He reached for his pocket to get some money. But, the pocket was empty…..What will Naruto do now…( I wonder..).

"NOoooooooO! THIS IS THE END OF THE WORLD!AAAAHHHHHH!"

"please… Ayame…..give me some free ramen. .pls. I'm starving."

"No can do Naruto! We need some money now, so you can just loan."

"Ok….."

Then, Naruto ate the ramen….

After that, many unfortunate events happened to him until the end of the day.


	11. The planning of the play

Chapter 11: The Planning of the Play

After arranging Konoha, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Neji went to Sasuke's house…to plan..again.

"So, why the heck are we at my house again?" Sasuke asked.

"Because, You don't have many visitors." Sakura answered.

"Naruto doesn't get any visitors, Why can't we just stay at his house?"

"What's your problem anyway Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"I'm tired of cleaning your mess every time you visit here.ok?"

"Every time you three visit, I always have to clean my house!"

"Sasuke! Will you shut up?" Neji shouted.

"We won't be able to create a plan this way.." he continued.

"Who are you to tell Sasuke-kun to shut up?" Sakura said.

And they spend the day arguing and arguing and arguing until it was time for supper.

After they finally stopped, they apologize to each other and went home.

The next day they went to Naruto's house.

"Ok, so what now?" Naruto asked.

"Can anybody here think of a plan?" Sakura asked.

"……."

Silence….

"Hey! I know! Let's make a play!"

"About what Naruto?" sakura asked.

"Umm…..I don't know.."

"Well, aren't you stupid!"

"Hey! Who are you calling stupid?'

"Guys! Stop arguing!" Neji shouted.

"You're right Neji. I'm sorry naruto." Sakura said.

"Why the heck did I apologize to him? It's his fault we're fighting anyway!" she thought.

"I know! Make-out paradise?" Naruto said.

"What the heck? He didn't even apologize!"

"Have you read the book Naruto? It's only for adults!" Sasuke said.

"Then, we'll ask Perverted hermit!"

"What makes you think he's gonna help you?' Sakura said.

"Leave that tuh me!"

Naruto met up with Jiraiya and asked him to help them.

"No!" Jiraiya said.

'What do I have to do Perverted Hermit?" Naruto said.

"Will you stop calling me perverted hermit?"

"That's all?'

"Hmmmm..Let me think …."

While he was thinking Naruto quickly used Sexy Technique (Is that what it's called?).

"JIraiya……." Naruto said.

'What you….WOAH!" Then his nose quickly bleeded.

"Are you going to help us?' naruto said.

Jiraiya nodded his head quickly. And Naruto changed back to his original form.

"Hmph! Fine I'll help you!" He said.

"Hehehe..Like taking candy from a baby.." Naruto whispered to himself.

"EH? What did you say?"

"Um… Nothing! nothing!"

Back in Naruto's house, Naruto dressed Jiraiya in a pink skimpy outfit which looked more like rags while wearing a blonde curly wig. He even putted on make-up.

"naruto…." Jiraiya said.

"..er…hi…Hahahahaha!" naruto said.

""Will you stop laghing!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"By the way Naruto, where did you get this wig/It smells so pleasant. Is it from a girl? sniff"

"No…It's from my fallen hair in the bathroom.. I found it near the toilet."

"EGH! " Then, Jiraiya quickly took off the wig.

Jiraiya washed his hair for ten minutes.

While he was washing his hair, naruto and everyone talked.

"So, Naruto what's master Jiraiya's role in the play anyway?" neji asked.

"The leading Lady!"

"O.o ..er,…and kakashi's?"

"The leading man!"

'What makes you think a guy like Kakashi would agree to that?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke-kun is right!" Sakura said.

"Hmmm…you maybe right! Let's call for auditions!"

"Naruto, How is this going to unmask kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, we'll give him a role where he has to take-off his mask." Naruto said.

"But, won't he get suspicious about that?" Neji asked.

"We'll worry about that later.. right now, let's find some girls who want to audition for the role."

Then, they put out posters for the play……..

………………………………………………………………………….

I'm sorry this is kinda short… and I will make it funnier next chapter.

And I'm sorry I haven't uptdated earlier..I was busy. And now, I have two stories finish the other one is coming back.. my friend told me to finish it for her..

Sayonara!


	12. the auditions

Chapter 12: The Auditions

Okay, so many people read the posters and many of those who read wanted to audition.

Here is what the poster says:

_Wanted: Leading Lady in our upcoming Movie and some other people who wants to work for free. _

_To be the leading lady you must:_

_Be 22 years old and up._

_Be really beautiful._

_Be smart enough to memorize scripts_

_Have the guts to put on a dirty wig_

_For those who want to work for free:_

_ANYONE IS WELCOME except those who are really stubborn._

_Leading man: H.K._

_Come to Naruto's house 10 'o clock am on Friday._

_Movie: Icha IchaParadise_

Friday…..

Naruto woke up late around 9:55. He was supposed to wake up at 8:20.

When he opened his eyes, he saw 23 people in his room.

"ACK! What are you people doing here?" Naruto shouted.

"We're here to audition…..for the movie.." someone said.

"YOU COULD AT LEAST KNOCK!"

"Now everyone saw me in my jammies!" Naruto thought.

"Well you could at least wake up early.."

"He-" Naruto was cut off by Sakura.

"NARUTO! You moron! Why the heck didn't you wake up earlier!" Sakura

shouted.

"The real question is….Why didn't you wake me up? What's your answer Sakura..." Naruto said.

'Try and repeat that again Naruto…' Sakura said as she gave him her scary, creepy, freaky stare.

"….ye…yes m'am "

After he changed in the bathroom……

"Ok, everyone…..get ready…." Sakura said.

"WAIT!"

"What is it Naruto-baka?"

"I need to eat!"

"Shut up! You should've eaten earlier!"

"HMPH! What a grouch…"

After a few people….

"NEXT!" Sakura shouted.

Shizune was up next. She really didn't want to audition, Tsunade blackmailed her.

-Flashback-

Tsunade was looking at her piles of paperwork (more like mountains), when she saw a flier. It was about a play….wheb she saw the initials of the leading man, she instantly knew who it was…..Hatake Kakashi.

Suddenly, her devious mind concurred a plan, a matchmaking plan.

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade shouted.

"hai, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked.

'I want you to audition for Naruto's perverted movie!"

"WHAT? No way…."

"DO IT! Or else……"

"Or else what?"

"Or else, I'll make you….er…u-know-what..."

"? U-know-what?...What is it?"

"I thought you knew what it is: that's why it's you know what."

"Er….Actually no."

"….Fine! It's making you do a horrible mission…'

"What is it Tsunade-sama?"

"it's..a mission to..er…date Genma!"

'Genma? The guy with the toothpick? "

'Yes…him!"

"Wait…what's the movie?" Shizune asked. Tsunade then grinned…

"It's Icha Icha Paradise…and the leading man is Hatake Kakashi!"

"What's the role you want me to audition?"

"The leading lady…"

"WHAT? WHY?" Shizune said as she blushed.

"Because I think you two make a cute couple; besides I also want you to chaperone their movie."

"-sigh- fine….."

-end of flashback-

"Ok, Shizune-chan, let's see you act."

"Erm….umm…. then, she starts to act ( I really don't know what Icha Icha paradise contains ok?).

Tsunade then whispered something to Sakura.

"Shizune, you take the part!"

"WHAT! WHY? HOW?"

"you get the part because you're a great actress."

"…….-sigh- ugh…'

Suddenly, Kakashi came up to them.

"Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura…What is the meaning of this?" Kakashi said as he showed the poster.

"Erm…..You're an actor?' Naruto said.

"Why the heck did you put my name on this poster?"

"We did not put your name on that poster. We putted your initials on it!"

"Don't be a wise guy and tell me the reason!"

"Well we wanted you to be the leading man in that movie because you love the book so much…." Sakura said.

"So, what you're telling me is I'm the leading man of my favorite book?"

"YES! So, will you?" Sakura said as she used her irresistible puppydog face on Kakashi.

"….Fine! But who is the leading lady?"

"Shizune-chan!" Sakura said.

"Shizune?"

"Hai!" Neji said.

"So, here's your script and good luck!" Sakura said as she handed over the script.

Kakashi browsed the script and stopped at the last page.

'Sakura, I have to kiss……Shizune?"

"Yes, you have to take off your mask!"

"I'm talking about the scene here! Not the mask!"

'Er..right..you have to kiss her…..ok? Isn't that what the book contains?"

"No! It only contains (…..u-know-what because I don't know)"

"Oh, right….well, we decided to try somethin' new…"

"-sigh- Fine…."

To be continued…..

A/n: I'm sorry if this is short and not funny. And also for puttin' an itty bitty romance in this story….XD Anyway, I hope you like it and I hope you review….

I hope EVERYONE who reads this reviews!

I hope you do….I've been writin' these chapters for so long..i think….that's why u owe me reviews!


End file.
